The fluid component communicates with the hydraulic circulation of the assembly so that the accumulator receives fluid as the pressure rises and the gas is compressed. When the pressure drops, the compressed gas expands and forces the pressurized fluid stored back into the hydraulic circulation. The changes in the volume of gas supply space and liquid supply space result in an appropriate axial movement of the piston inside the accumulator housing.
A prerequisite for flawless behavior of piston-type accumulators is that the gas charging pressure prevailing in the gas supply space has a value adapted to the level of pressure of the fluid component, so that the piston is in a suitable position inside the cylinder housing. The piston may execute the operating movements required in the axial direction between the end positions in the accumulator housing.